


Комната страха профессора Лонгботтома

by Mecc, WTF HP Adventurers 2021 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Драбблы G-PG-13 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Horror, Implied/Referenced Torture, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecc/pseuds/Mecc, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Adventurers%202021
Summary: Наука требует жертв.
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Драбблы G-PG-13 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132532
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Комната страха профессора Лонгботтома

Тори неловко повернулся. Жутко мешали и некомплект конечностей, и приличное пузо. Загноившуюся культю прострелило болью, и он непроизвольно дёрнул конечностями. Той их половиной, что ещё осталась. Проф держал их в издевательски роскошных условиях, но это не спасало от инфекций, потому что его любимым делом было отрезать от них куски. Тори иногда гадал, что он с ними делал. Ел?

Он посмотрел на безучастную Менди. Раньше она была ох какая любительница поболтать. 

Ему рассказали остальные. Как и то, что _это_ с ней сделал проф.

Она больше не смеялась. 

Она вообще всегда молчала.

Тори никогда уже не услышит голос Менди, но он помнил её смех, ведь по какой-то причуде мироздания они познакомились ещё на свободе. Вернее, он как-то раз встретил её, пробегаюшую через их захолустье. Расфуфыренную и счастливую, кажется, она торопилась на какую-то вечеринку. Врезалась в него, уронила, расхохоталась вместо извинений и упорхнула чудесным видением.

Тори не просто запомнил её, нет, он влюбился — как последний идиот, ведь они были из разных миров, — но даже в самых смелых мечтах не надеялся на новую встречу. 

А потом очутился здесь и увидел её снова, хотя предпочёл бы никогда с ней больше не встречаться: ради её же блага.

***

Проф забрал Тори.

Салли прекрасно знал, что это значило, и Менди знала тоже. Она молчала, как обычно, но это её молчание было намного гуще, тяжелее обычного.

– Он вернётся.

Салли не решился на ободряющее похлопывание: на Менди не было живого места.

Но сам он в это не верил. Бенни, которого проф забрал позавчера, не вернулся. И они все видели куски Бенни на фартуке профа, когда он выходил из _той комнаты_. 

В последний месяц не возвращался никто.

По щекам Менди катились слёзы, но она так и не издала ни звука и не пошевелилась. Наверное, просто не могла.

***

Невилл методично заполнял очередную карточку с результатами проб тканей. Их ещё следовало проанализировать, но уже сейчас можно было уверенно сказать, что проекты безопасных мандрагор и особо крупного сахарного турнепса увенчались оглушительным успехом. 


End file.
